Realm of Tides
| races = Humans (Mar, Ffolk, Northmen) | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = The Lady of Tides | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Dumar Sturmarik | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Realm Of Tides was an island country in the Great Sea, off the coast of the Utter East of southeast Faerûn. Description Sometimes described as a land of floating islands, } }} the Realm of Tides was a close archipelago of small islands, mostly sandy desert islands with the occasional stony outcrop. These were linked by long and winding piers, built from wooden planks on piles sunk into the beaches and seabed. The islands held palm trees and large grass huts, while large fortifications like keeps were built on the rocky islands. Locations The most notable landmarks were the so-called undersea tombs, which half-sunken in water and emerged from the waves. These huge stepped pyramids were encased in splendid mosaics of blue and white designs edged with gold, but they were weathered, cracked, and missing fragments by the 7th century DR. The capstone was a large structure inscribed with sigils called a banishing stone, which sealed the single exit from the pyramid. These undersea tombs were used as prisoner pits that held the minions of chaos held captive. Fauna The seas were plagued with giant snapping turtles. History According to a legend, at the "beginning of all things" the land was "a frenzy of creation". The first primitive nations of the Utter East were said to have emerged out this turmoil. One of these was the Realm of Tides, alongside the Realm of Lands and the Realm of Fire. In time, the lords of the Circle of Order arose to govern these early nations, with the Realm of Tides under the dominion of the Lady of Tides. The members of the Circle believed order brought progress. However, another of the Circle, later called Tartyron, engaged in chaotic plots and was exiled and cast down, bound in a subterranean kingdom. During the Bloodforge Wars During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. However, Tartyron's ambitions were contained by geography; the Great Sea was the only avenue to the rest of the world, but this was controlled by the Lady of Tides. Therefore, he launched an invasion of the Realm of Tides via bloodforges. He also liberated the minions of chaos, humans who'd been kept prisoner by the forces of order, by breaking the banishing stones. However, at one point, the Circle of Order assembled to investigate his break out and made pursuit, confronting him on the isles in a bloodforge battle and driving him off. During the Legendary Campaign The Realm of Tides was later in the grip of Dumar Sturmarik, a greedy tyrant focused on imposing tariffs on all seaborne merchants. The commander of the Legendary Campaign, who sought to unify and pacify the Utter East through conquest, took advantage this obsession and infiltrated the Realm of Tides, before attacking in a bloodforge battle. The Legendary Campaign commander later tried to corner Shari Lightfoot's forces against the shores of the Great Sea, but they quickly retreated to the Realm of Tides. However, the commander had laid a trap for them there, and the two clashed in a bloodforge battle. Snatching a surprise opportunity, the Legendary Campaign commander established a foothold on the Realm of Tides, and used it as base to strike at Drago Dreadloch, a strong foe who was supported via the Great Sea, in bloodforge battle. Government From its earliest history, the Realm of Tides was ruled by the Lady of Tides of the Circle of Order. After her, during the Bloodforge Wars, came the likes of the tyrant Dumar Sturmarik. The Realm of Tides was a key strategic location, because it allowed one to control the seas and thus passage between the isolated Utter East and the wider world. All merchants who went by sea might have to pay tariffs to one who held the isles. It was thus a gateway to the rest of the world. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|The Realm of Tides, lying off the coast of the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations on the Great Sea Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations